


Feelings

by Lothiriel84



Series: Heaven For Everyone [4]
Category: The Devil Gets All The Best Tunes - Pearse/Ferguson, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Guardian Angels, Secret Identity, The Monster Hunters and the Box of Desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Pride goes before a fall.





	

Archangels were perfect beings, they didn’t share the same range of emotions and feelings humans experienced. Ergo, she wasn’t in love with a mortal – couldn’t possibly be, and that was all there was to say about it.

However, as she watched Lorrimer become weaker by the hour, she wished she could rip her heart out of her chest – if she actually had one, that was. Thank Heavens she had insisted on accompanying him on his journey, whether _Sir Maxwell_ agreed or not; now all she could do was hope and pray that Roy would get there in time.

If only Lorrimer would stop committing the same sin over and over again – Lucifer’s original temptation, which most human beings were bound to succumb to sooner or later. For all his brains, the man was simply unable to see the dangers of his own lust for knowledge, in spite of the major role that had played in the death of his beloved wife.

(There were days when she desperately wanted to give her back to him. Still, she was only too aware that such a thing wasn’t within her powers; but if she was stuck on Earth, then she was going to be the next best thing for him – no matter that she was an angel, and she was most definitely not in love.)


End file.
